


Max is Missing

by bluejae93 (Maeighghan)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, au kinda, elements from canon, very pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/bluejae93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Caulfield returns to Arcadia bay to reunite with her best friend, Chloe Price, after many years away. Max has changed in those five years and she has secrets she wants to keep. Can Max stay in Arcadia Bay knowing her secrets could put Chloe in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Humans!
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter of Max is Missing!
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Thirteen year old Max Caulfield watched as her best friend's father walked out the door, forever. She wouldn't ever see him again. In a way she killed William, it was her fault.

Chloe Price walked out of the small kitchen area and looked worriedly at her best friend. Max's eyes looked lost. She felt lost, alone, ashamed, and most of all she felt an overwhelming sadness. Chloe touched her shoulder, as a comfort to her younger friend. Max forced a smile which turned into an expression of horror as she watched Chloe disappear in front of her eyes, just falling into nothing.

The next thing she knew the winds howled and rain pelted Max's pale skin. The short brunette could barely see her own hand as she held it in front of her face. She squinted her azure orbs, trying and make out landmarks that would give her an idea of where she was.

There.

The lighthouse seemed to stand taller in that moment, it seemed like it was so strong, safe. It almost felt like it was pulling at Max. She saw Chloe's pleading face flash behind her eyes for a moment, begging her to not let her go, to come find her...

~Present Day 2013~

Max's blue eyes shot open and she found herself in a shitty motel room in her hometown, Arcadia Bay. She rolled over, groaning loudly as she saw the clock read 6:30am. The sleepy brunette buried her face into the pillow, she had this nightmare every night for nearly a month, which was weird because she hadn't had it in years. It always feels so real. Like I'm there, again, then that tornado shows up... Ugghhh. I guess superpowers can't save me from myself.

Sheshivered, pulling the scratchy blankets closer as she listened to the rain pitter patter on the foggy window. Because that helps my subconscious. Max sarcastically thought, with a snort, while moving to lay on her back. The storm and Chloe still at the forefront of her mind, Max focused on the calming elements of the rain, trying not to jump to the conclusion of freak storm.

Max eventually dragged herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She took in her ragged appearance in the mirror. My hair. She sniggered, taking in the brunette locks with the tips still dyed a black color. Dog, it hasn't been this short in years, or this light. I guess I kinda got used to the black...

Shaking her head Max splashed water onto her face and brushed her teeth, removing the smell of her morning breath.

Time to put on my daily armor. Max thought as she pulled on a black hoodie, with blue jeans and, army green combat boots. "I could stop by the Two Whales for breakfast," and a crazy fucking nostalgia trip. Max grabbed the keys for her old jeep off the bedside table. Okay, so maybe not her jeep, but thats not relevant at the moment. Slinging her beat up camera bag over her shoulder and closing the motel room door behind her, Max wandered outside to her car.

After driving around the town at least twice Max finally got up the nerve to go inside the little diner. Damn, I haven't been to this place in years. Wonder if Joyce still works here... Would that be a good or a bad thing. Max took a deep breath and pushed open the squeaky door, upon entry Max noticed the diner was relatively empty. The only customers being a cop and some shady looking guy over in the corner booth. I guess everyone else is at home, hiding from the rain. God, it smells so good. Breakfast, now.

Max found her way to a booth at the far side of diner, near the jukebox. She slid her fingers over a mathematical equation carved into the tabletop. Cool. Ugh, I'm such a nerd, sometimes. The brunette took off her bag and dropped it onto the seat next to her. Pretending to read the menu, Max attempted to keep herself from stressing over the inevitable guilting conversation that would soon be coming.

"Mom, please, I promise I won't ever take advantage of free food again," Max glanced up as she heard a girl begging behind the counter. "You can't make me work!"

"Chloe you and I both know..." Max didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation as she looked to Chloe. Oh my dog, thats her, that's Chloe. Is that my Chloe? Wow, she's changed, I guess I have too. Time powers will do that to a girl. Max chuckled as she imagined her childhood best friend's reaction to her powers. She'd probably want to take over the world or test if I could fly.

Max was jerked out of her thoughts by a woman's voice with a southern accent. Joyce. Fuck.

"Good morning, hon, what can I get for ya?" Joyce asked brightly, her voice making Max think of all the times she had come here with Chloe. "Hey, darling, are you al-" Joyce took in a large breath, as she recognized the young woman in front of her, "Well, if it isn't Max Caulfield."

"Hi, Joyce." The nervous brunette mumbled as she cleared her throat.

"Joyce, what did you just say?" A blue haired girl asked with a slightly aggressive tone. Chloe. Wow, she looks... different. Yup, Max, different. That's all. Just- "Max?" Chloe questioned, although, she ready knew exactly what her mother had just said. The blue haired punk took a step towards the anxious smaller girl, her features twisted into an angry expression.

"Chloe, hey." Max cringed at her own awkwardness and, staring down at her lap, began fidgeting with her fingers. She came back for Chloe but maybe this was too fast, maybe she should've waited until she felt ready. She had arrived in Arcadia not even 48 hours ago and she was already sitting in a booth, at the diner, feeling like a kid again. That is, until she managed to force herself to look at Chloe. Oh, Chloe... You look so angry and sad. The punk's features looked as if they had been permanently set into a frown. What happened to my beautiful carefree best friend? Max wondered, before she had to take a moment to make sure she hadn't said that out loud. She's still beautiful, albeit in a different way, still completely mesmerizing, though. Those bright azure blue eyes, sparkling- Max, what are you doing?! Stop it. Stop. She is your best friend you haven't seen her in ages, it's understandable to react like this... Right? Ugh, whatever just shut up, brain, do I have an off switch?! That'd be nice... Wait, how long have I been staring. Oh shit!

Maxcould feel her face heating up and she quickly averted her eyes. Chloe smirked, sauntering towards Max's booth, it seemed she had calmed down a notch at Max's obvious discomfort.

"After all these years, you're still Max Caulfield." Chloe still had that smirk plastered across her face, "Awkward as fuck, Max Caulfield." The bluenette added, she was enjoying this way to much, not that Max felt she didn't deserve it, she probably would've let Chloe slap her across the face at this point.

Max was no longer looking at the blue haired girl in front of her but instead seemingly very interested in her own beat up boots.

"Belgian waffle, if I remember right." Joyce asked, with a knowing, yet apologetic smile on her lips as she gently placed a hand on Max's tense shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks, Joyce." Max replied relaxing the tiniest bit at Joyce's warm, welcoming expression. Sadly, that didn't last long, as Joyce walked behind the counter and Chloe slipped into the unoccupied seat across from Max. Chloe stared at the little photographer sitting across from her, her eyes fixated on the top of Max's head, as that's all she could presently see of the brunette.

"Heeey, Maaax?" Chloe prodded, as she ducked her head trying to get a decent view of Max's obscured face. "You gonna let me see you, or are you just planning on hiding underneath the table all day."

Max slightly lifted her head and glanced over at Chloe, who leaned back against her seat. "Oh, good she's alive, I was afraid you'd gone all zombie on me." The punk joked, as she locked her eyes with Max's before quickly moving her gaze towards the window. Max lifted her head all the way and gave Chloe a quizzical look, feeling just as surprised as Chloe was that she was still alive. Thought she would've kicked me all the way back to Seattle at this point, if she didn't kill me. Max thought, inwardly cringing at the thought of going back to the place she had never really considered her home.

"Yeah, hey, Chloe. H-How have you been?" Max stumbled over her words and suppressed a groan over making herself look even more like a loser than she already felt.

Chloe's jaw tensed and Max winced at the look that crossed her best friends's face. Can I still call her my best friend, do I have that right?

"Well, Max, I've been absolutely amazing. First, my dad dies, then, my best friend moves away. Oh, and now my new best friend is in California, probably sleeping with her photography teacher, so she can further her modeling career, and then she can leave me too. I've definitely had the best five years of my life." Chloe huffed out all in one breath, sarcasm practically dripping from her words, but something more than anger hidden behind her eyes.

Max didn't say anything, instead she simply averted her gaze, again.

"Max!" Chloe practically shouted, "Can't you at least look at me!" The bluenette slammed her palms onto the scratched tabletop, causing it to shake and Max's head snapped up at the sharp noise.

That's it. I know she's upset, but she didn't call me either. Besides, it's not like I even could... Max groaned to herself, wishing for at least the third time, that day, she could just shut off her brain and get some peace. Sure, Chloe has a right be as angry as she wants, but she doesn't even know what Max herself has been through. However, it's not quite the right time for sob stories, so Max decides to keep her mouth shut about certain matters for the time being.

Chloe curiously looked at Max, making her realize she had gone quiet again. Dammit, I need to work on that, my inner monologue can seriously ramble.

"Look, Chloe," Max started her voice sounding exhausted and her face showing defeat. She didn't want to fight, especially not with Chloe.

"Save it, Max, why are really even here!" Chloe yelled, obviously not taking the brunette's quieter tone as a sign to calm down.

"God, Chloe!" Max raised her voice, letting her prior intentions of not fighting slip out the window. "You're not the only person in the world with problems! I haven't even seen my parents in years!" Max wanted to smack herself as she realized what she had just revealed but was to angry to stop, or rewind to change it. "I came back here so I could get a start on my photography career and reconnect with my best friend but all she wants to do is pick a fight with me." Max was loudly shouting now and she practically threw the money on the table as she saw Joyce come out with their food. Storming towards the doors, Max could almost feel Chloe's regretful, pleading gaze as she rushed out towards her car.

The brunette jumped into her car and drove off furiously, attempting breathing exercises to try and calm herself down. Goddamn it, Chloe! Why do you have to be so.. You, sometimes!? Max actually laughed at how ridiculous this whole thing was at that point. What was I thinking, coming back here? Max pulled out a bottle of clear liquid as she stopped her jeep, unsure of where exactly she was going.

Her body was on autopilot as she hiked through the woods at the edge of Arcadia Bay and found herself at their old fort. Chloe and I used to come out here all time as kids. I miss it, I miss her. Max ascended the ladder and sat herself down with her legs dangling over the edge of one side of their fort. As there were only three walls, Max found herself staring out into the sunset with a over half empty bottle of alcohol at her side.

"No way, Maxie, you'll never catch me!"

"But I'm Super Max, I have to be faster than you, Chlo. I'm a superhero!"

"More like a super nerd!" Chloe giggled running away from Max, "Besides I'm Captain Price, Chloe Price."

Both girls burst into a fit of laughter as Max caught up to Chloe. They were standing mere feet apart, until Chloe's face broke into her signature smirk. "Pirate captains beat superheroes any day." The blonde girl smiled, seeming very proud of herself as she smugly took slow steps backwards, away from Max.

Max pouted, "No fair, I wanna be a pirate too."

The look on Max's face made Chloe's lips curl into a full on grin as she declared Max her First Mate, and stepped towards her friend, closing the distance between them. They linked arms and rushed over to their tree fort, officially renamed the pirate fort, from that moment on. Chloe even marked it, in red, on the map of Arcadia Bay with a skull and cross bones.

Max was pulled out of the memory as her thoughts drifted back to their conversation at the diner that morning. Did I fuck up? Yeah, but so did she... But I still shouldn't have just walked out like that. Max took another swig of the alcohol and it burned her throat, but she welcomed the feeling. It made her feel real, she needed that. Before Max could completely lose herself in her wallowing, there was a creaking noise of someone coming up the ladder, interrupting her pity party.

"Looks like we both had the same idea." Chloe whispered, wandering over to where Max was sitting and plopped down beside her. "Sorry about before..." Chloe trailed off, she'd never been good with apologies. Max smiled at that, Chloe was always so stubborn.

"Don't. I mean, it's my fault too, I shouldn't have just walked out like that."

"No kidding." Chloe mumbled, only for Max to shoot her a look which Chloe returned with one of apology.

Sighing, Max offered the clear bottle of alcohol to Chloe, who raised an eyebrow before reaching out to grab the neck of the bottle. For a moment their fingers touched and Max couldn't help think how warm and soft Chloe's hands felt. "We should really sort things out." Max pointed out, reluctantly breaking the silence of their moment.

The punk took a long swig of the drink in her hands before replying, "I know," she paused, "but for right now can we just sit here and watch this day end."

"Sure, Chloe." Anything for you. Max wanted so desperately to add as they sat watching the sun disappear below the water. Even knowing they still had to sort out their issues, they still had a connection which neither girl could really ignore. Yeah, we can definitely sort this out later, but I have to be careful, I have to protect her. There is no way I'm letting my fucked up past get her hurt. Max thought, losing herself in the sunset, as she tipped her head back and took another swig from the bottle, trying desperately to numb her rushing thoughts.


	2. We are all Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is Chapter 2, obviously. I am going to slowly reveal Max's past as Chloe learns of it, so that's why everything about Max kind of vague so far. Don't worry, all will be revealed! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

_Owww, what the fuck?_ Max thought, feeling a sharp pain through her head. She ignored it, lifting up her head and prying open her hazy eyes. Blinking several times to clear her vision, Max finally realized where exactly she was and that Chloe's arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Shifting and pulling herself out of the sleeping punk's tight grip, she felt another sharp pain through her head and noticed they had nearly drank the rest of the bottle of alcohol that Max had kept in her car for quite some time.

Max sat up the rest of the way and sniggered as she watched Chloe's brow furrow as she reached her hands out towards Max searching for the, now absent, warmth. She opened her eyes into slits and seeing the dark looking figure sitting in front of her, shot up like a bullet. However, the two of them had fallen asleep fairly close to the edge and Chloe nearly feel off, from her scrambling to get up. Chuckling, Max grabbed onto the bluenette, steadying her and preventing her from taking a nosedive into the prickly bushes below. Chloe squinted her eyes, with a confused expression on her face until bits of their deep, drunken conversation from earlier came back to her. 

"My head is pounding." Max whined, wincing as she shakily got to her feet and stretched out her pale, stiff limbs. Chloe reached across the floor retrieving her beanie, which must've fallen off at some point during their sleep.

"What... What time is it?" The punk asked pulling on the hat and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she turned her head towards Max. The still sleep ridden brunette grumbled under her breath, as she fished through her bag for her phone. Clicking it on she squinted her eyes against the light emanating from the bright screen. "Aahhh, bright light, bright light!" Chloe jokingly squealed as she pulled her beanie over her eyes and collapsed back onto the floor.

"Did you just..." Max started, quirking an eyebrow at Chloe, "Did you just reference _Gremlins_?"

"Shaddup." Chloe grumbled, only to yelp as Max pulled off the old navy beanie atop the bluenette's head, which was hiding her eyes from view.

"Dork." The brunette retorted, stifling a laugh at Chloe's very obvious hat hair.

"Hey! Give it back, nerd." The punk protested, still sitting on the ground as she reached up for her beanie.

"Come and get it!" Max let out her best evil laugh, tugging the dark wool beanie onto her head. Before Chloe was even up off the floor she was already climbing out of the tree fort, and running down the path, lit only by the moonlight.

Cackling all the way to car Max was in the process of unlocking her door when she felt two arms around her waist. Pulling her backwards and spinning her around before pulling her, newly acquired, navy beanie off. Chloe turned the smaller girl to face her, a shit eating grin spread on her face as she took in the flustered appearance of the smaller girl.

"I'm taller, therefore, longer legs." Chloe smirked at Max, both of them were breathing heavily. Blue orbs met blue and they just stood there for a moment staring at each other before they became aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah, well you smoke, I was hoping for an advantage." Max smugly pointed out, resting one palm on her hip.

"How did you..?" Chloe began, a confused expression plastered across her face, "I didn't even blaze, I was trying to make a good impression and all that shit."

Max smiled at Chloe's bashful voice tone and the blush tinging her cheeks, "I do actually have a sense of smell." Max said, gentle sarcasm very present in her tone. 

The blue haired punk pouted and crossed her arms, before lighting up, "At least I don't have to pretend to be all nice anymore!"

"I wasn't really buying it anyways." Max teased, a bright, genuine smile stretching across her freckled features.

"Smartass."

"Stoner."

"Asswipe."

"Blue haired... Gremlin." Max smirked coyly at her clever remark, only to receive a groan and scowl from her taller friend. "Hey, you started it." Max laughed poking a finger into Chloe's chest as she spoke.

"Ouch, it burns!" The punk whined exaggerating every syllable as she spoke with a hand dramatically over her heart.

Max narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Mad Max, lets head back to my place then you can help heal my wounds." Chloe stated straightening up and placing her hands on Max's shoulders.

"I have my car and a motel room."

Chloe dropped her hands from Max's clothed shoulders and scrunched up her nose, causing brunette to smirk at the look Chloe was currently giving her, "Well, you could stay in your shitty motel... or you could come sleepover at my place." Chloe offered, and, possibly for the first time ever, her confidence seemed to waver.

Max raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure."

"Aww, come on Maxie, you scared I'm gonna eat you." The bluenette teased quickly regaining her confidence. She was obviously way to pleased with her remark, earning herself a playful slap on the arm from the brunette girl beside her. "We can come get your cute little jeep tomorrow."

"Fine, not even my jeep anyways." Max stated casually as she ran ahead of Chloe over to the punk's old truck. Chloe stood there in confusion at Max's parting statement. _Did she.. Steal a jeep? No hella fucking way, did my little Maxipad steal a jeep. Oh, my god, she stole a jeep... Why a jeep?_ Chloe thought, but quickly shook it off, its probably like a friend's car or something, the bluenette tried to convince herself as she rushed after Max. _There is no way she actually stole a car... Right?_

By the time the two girls arrived at Chloe's house it was pouring down rain, looks like they got out of there just in time.

"Max." Chloe began, seriousness and determination written across her face despite the fact her mouth was twisting into a smirk. "Were gonna have to run for it... Race ya!" Chloe jumped out of the car laughing as she ran for the door.

"Cheater!" Max yelled after Chloe, as she rushed through the pouring rain and nearly knocked over the laughing bluenette as she charged through the doorway. Crashing into Chloe, Max wrapped her arms around the punk's shoulders as she shook her wet hair, further soaking the girl in her arms. Max suddenly became very aware of their position, her chest was pressed into Chloe's back and her face was practically shoved in the crook of her neck. Feeling a blush color her cheeks Max stepped away from Chloe, both girls were still laughing as they stood upright again. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but before she could even get a word out there was an opening and slamming of a door, more specifically the door leading to David's "man-cave." The two soaked girls turned towards the living room area, where David was now, as he approached them. He didn't exactly look happy to say the least. _Fuck. We are so busted._ Max thought as she cursed under her breath, the adrenaline and excitement from their late night shenanigans beginning to wear off.

"Chloe. It's three in the goddamn morning! What the hell are you up to, young lady?" David asked as he stopped about a foot away from Chloe and Max.

"Like it's any of your fucking business." Chloe retorted, taking up her usual confident stance, her walls going right back up. "What the fuck are _you_ still doing up at three in the morning?"

"I am an adult-"

Chloe cut him off, "I'm nineteen, _I_ am an adult, you have no authority to boss me around."

"Oh, you think, then maybe I don't have the authority to continue to allow you to live here." David retorted taking another step towards his stepdaughter.

"You're actually going to kick me out! Ya know, my real father would have trusted me, had some faith in me, but this only continues to prove you will never be him! I wish you'd never even met my mother!" Before Chloe could say anything else David lifted a hand and slapped Chloe right across the jaw. Her head spun to the side so fast and she stumbled trying to regain her balance as he hit her again. "You-" Chloe began, regaining her footing, her voice soft and threatening, "You will never touch me again, got it asshole, this is the last time."

Max placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and protectively stepped in front of her. "Who the hell do you think you are." Max glared at him with such a rage that if looks could kill he would be dead five times over. "You. Do. Not. Ever. Touch her. Again." Max carefully and slowly pronounced each word keeping David's eye contact the whole time. Her small fists were clenched at her sides and Chloe couldn't help but admire and honestly be a little bit afraid of this Max. What happened to her sweet little Max, her childhood best friend? Max and David just stood there staring at each other like whoever broke the gaze first was the loser. Max's mind was racing with one thought as she stared him down. _This is the last time._ The words rang through Max's mind and she barely registered Joyce's presence at the top of the stairs. _Has he.. Done this before? Chloe... Oh my god. Chloe..."_ Max snapped out of it when she heard Joyce, calmly, tell everyone to go sleep it off and they would talk about it later. In the dim lighting she obviously hadn't noticed Chloe's face. Chloe scowled removing her palm from her face and spitting dribbles of blood from her mouth. As she was undoubtedly about to make some comment or another she was cut off by Joyce, who had at this point noticed the forming bruise.

Joyce gasped and reached out to her daughter, "Chloe! You have..." Joyce trailed off as Chloe jerked away from the touch. The older woman turned over towards David. "Did you hit her." She asked, but it wasn't a question she said it like a fact. Before David could say anything Joyce did it for him, "I think you should sleep it off at a hotel tonight." The blonde woman's voice was firm and expressed that it would not be a good idea to argue right now. Joyce turned back to Chloe for a moment who shriveled away from her mother's reach, for the second time, and leapt up the stairs. Max gently squeezed Joyce's arm and looked straight into the woman's worried eyes with her own blue pools, everything was told in that one gaze.

"I'll go check on her." Max softly assured Joyce even though the words weren't necessary. The brunette turned away and slowly ascended the stairs, she could still hear the, now quieter, argument downstairs as she reached the bathroom door. Max could see the light emanating from the small crack under the door and knew Chloe was inside. Chloe was broken, and she wouldn't be fixed so easily.

Max gently knocked on the door, "Chloe. Chloe? Chlo, please let me in." Max whispered. Several moments dragged by before Max heard the soft click of the door hesitantly being unlocked. Quickly the brunette grabbed the cold metal doorknob and swung it open, Chloe's shoulders blatantly tensed. It was only after Max flung open the door, that she realized it wasn't the best idea to be so forceful. She couldn't help it, for years her immediate response to pain or anger had been running away, violence, and aggressive behavior. _Guess were not too different after all, Chlo, I'm broken too._

Chloe had turned back around so fast after Max had entered, the photographer couldn't even get a look at her face. The bluenette was rummaging through the cupboards with one hand, as her other one held a cold, wet towel to her injured jaw. Max slowly approached and gently pried the towel from Chloe's slim clenched fingers and began to clean up her bruising face.

Max, being a few inches shorter than Chloe, had to stand on her tiptoes to properly reach the punk's face. The brunette didn't speak, she just wiped away the blood from Chloe's lip and the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She had desperately tried to hide the fact she had been crying but failed, as her eyes were red and bloodshot. Max knew exactly how she was feeling right now, and wanted more than anything to confide in the older girl to make her feel better. Max's eyes darted to Chloe's and then moved down over the rest of her features, causing a small smile to pull at the edges of Chloe's tight lips. It was so quick Max thought she had imagined it but the way Chloe's shoulders finally relaxed told Max she hadn't imagined anything.

Feeling a heat spread through her body at the image of the girl before her, Max quickly averted her eyes and guided Chloe over to sit on the toilet. _Ugh, why am I feeling like this?! Chloe is your best friend, Max. Chill out._ Max turned away from the bluenette sitting in front of her and picked up some of the items that had fallen out of the cupboard in Chloe's violent attempt to find soothing cream. _Just friendly feelings..._

Max pulled the, almost empty, tube out of the cupboard and her stomach sank further as she realized Chloe must use this stuff frequently. She squeezed out a small amount of the light colored cream, and leaned down in front of Chloe as she applied it to her best friend's purpling jaw. Chloe cringed and Max pulled her fingers away for a moment looking into Chloe's eyes for permission to continue. Seeing Chloe physically relax, Max moved her hand back up to the bluenette's face. Despite her applying the cream to her friends cheek, her eyes never strayed from Chloe's.

Finishing her first aid, the time traveler placed the tube on the countertop and told Chloe she would be right back. They had heard a door slam about five minutes prior so it was safe to assume David was gone. Just in case, Max quietly crept downstairs but nearly had a heart attack when she saw Joyce leaning against the island countertop. _God, I'm jumpy._ Joyce must've been feeling pretty bad about the events that had just unfolded because she still had her back to Max. The brunette slowly approached, and carefully laid the palms of her hands against the counter to show her presence. The blonde woman looked up at the young brunette standing beside her and attempted to force a smile.

"Hey, darling, didn't see you there." Joyce commented, her voice dry and it sounded like she was holding back the inevitable tears. _Her and Chloe are actually a lot alike, they both try to suppress their feelings to protect others... or maybe because its just to much._ Max felt the need to comfort her best friend's mother like she was her own mother. Max had always been close with the Price's, it gave her a heart wrenching feeling thinking about what she had to give up all those years ago. _The one thing I can't change, how poetically ironic._

"Joyce, I'm sorry..." Max trailed off, "I hate to see you upset but I can understand-" The brunette didn't finish, instead she turned around and opened the freezer in search of an ice pack for Chloe. Max smiled as she spotted a bag of frozen peas and remembered how Chloe would always complain how much she hated them. _Just for shits and giggles._ Max thought with a satisfied smirk as she pulled the frozen peas out of the freezer.

Max spun around as she swung the freezer door closed to see Joyce's quizzical expression as she eyed the bag of peas in the photographer's hand. "I figured it might make her smile. I remember how much she used to hate these." The brunette smiled a genuine smile to herself, as she thought about the two of them carefree and happy, all those years ago.

"I think that's as close as you'll ever get those to her mouth." Joyce smirked but she had this faraway look in her eyes. "Although, I don't think its the frozen peas themselves that will make her smile, more so the person delivering them." She shot Max a knowing look, she could always read the time traveler like an open book, even now. Though, some chapters might be missing.

Now it was Max's turn to give Joyce a questioning look at the prior statement, despite already knowing what she was getting at. "What do mean?" Max wavered, with a very unconvincing tone to her voice.

Joyce just chuckled and took a breath before continuing. "You two seem fairly close again, for the short amount of time you've been together again. Max didn't exactly understand why that statement made her feel so giddy and caused her heart to beat faster, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Yeah." Max drawled a goofy smile on her face. "Well, I better deliver the treasure to the captain." Max smiled gesturing to the bag of frozen peas in her hand.

"I knew from that day you two were dressed up in your pirate outfits you were always going to be best friends." Joyce snorted, shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

Max pondered that for a moment. _Well, I left her, I don't deserve her but she will always be everything to me. That was so fucking cheesy, wasn't it?_ "I'll see you later, Joyce, nice talking to you."

Max practically vaulted up the stairs eager to escape Joyce's intimidating gaze. That look had always made her cave when they were kids and was clearly still very effective.

Max creaked open the bathroom door and gestured to the items in her hands as she spoke, "Hey, Chlo, so I got-" the brunette stopped as she noticed Chloe hadn't moved an inch from her position before Max had left the room. "Chloe." Max softly called out to the depressed girl sitting before her. Slowly, as to not further upset the bluenette, Max carefully set the frozen peas and glass of water, she had gotten for Chloe, down on the bathroom counter. "Chlo?" Max asked, trying to keep her growing concern out of her tone. Max tipped up Chloe's chin and locked her blue orbs with the punk's matching ones.

"Stop." Max ordered her tone firm but still gentle. "I know what you're doing, I've been there, but I am not going to let you lose yourself." Max paused, "Especially over that douchebag." Max slipped her arm around Chloe's waist and lifted her up, guiding her across the hallway, into her bedroom.

The two girls lay curled into the blankets of Chloe's bed not caring that their clothes were still slightly damp from the rain. "Max?" Chloe finally spoke, after what had seemed like centuries.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She whispered, softly, pulling herself closer to the brunette. "I just- I didn't want this to be how we reunited... But after he..."

"Chloe, it's fine, you don't have to explain." The brunette assured her combing her fingers through the azure locks of the girl, who practically laying on top of her.

"No, but I want to." Chloe spared a look up at Max who in turn encouragingly met her gaze. "Anyway, I just broke down, thinking you would leave again... Or something."

"You thought I would leave you because your step father is a raging dick." Max disbelievingly asked, although realized that it shouldn't be that surprising. Max had left her before, just after her father died, after a situation that was hard enough to deal with and hadn't even kept in touch. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." Max whispered in such a low voice, she wasn't even sure Chloe had heard her, until the bluenette spoke up in an equally quiet voice.

"Not your fault, I just I get this feeling that people are always going bail... Because I fucked up, I'm too damaged." Chloe's crestfallen look made the brunette's heart break inside her chest.

"You're not, not to me." She took a breath, "I love you, Chloe." _So much, I've waited years to see you again. Turns out were both broken._

Max laid there a moment with no response from the punk. She risked a glance downwards and found that the punk had dozed off on her shoulder. _She must've wiped herself out. Dork. Probably for the best. I don't think she could've taken my pathetic confession on top of everything else._

Max lay awake watching over the bluenette, afraid to sleep in case Chloe woke up and she wasn't awake for her. Max was fighting hard to keep her eyes open when she heard the door open a crack. She jerked her head up, not moving any other part of her body, so as to not disturb the blue haired girl sleeping on her shoulder.

"Hey darlin, it's just me." Joyce reassured her. "I figured you would still be awake. You should get some sleep. Chloe will be fine without her guardian angel for a little while." The woman smiled and seeing Max nod but the look in the young woman's eyes told her something else. Joyce sighed, "However, on the chance you're just as stubborn as you used to be..." Joyce revealed the cup of black coffee in her hands and placed it on the night table beside Max.

"Thanks Joyce."

"Not a problem honey, I'm off to the early shift at the diner, you two wanna come by later and I'll treat you."

The older blonde woman never failing to comfort her like her own mother, and the content look on the Chloe's face helping calm the sleepy time traveler. Max planted a soft kiss to the head of blue hair before wrapping her arms tighter around her best friend, and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight, Chlo..."

Chloe let out a sigh of contentment in her sleep ridden state, that made the time traveler fall into her own sleep with a smile grazing across her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Do the things if you feel like (kudos, comments, good or bad) it is much appreciated. Wow I sound like a sales person or something...
> 
> *flies off in spaceship*


	3. Life is Bearable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at titles just ignore it.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter...

The bright morning light streamed through the windows of a certain punk's bedroom, bathing the space in a pale glow. Max peeled open her eyes at the invading light flooding the room.

 

"Ugghh..." Max sleepily grumbled as she pulled the puffy blanket over her head. "Chloeee.. You awake? Can you shut the-" Max grabbed at the air, her hand searching for her blue haired companion. When her palm flopped down on the empty spot beside her she shot up so fast, practically making her head spin as spots clouded over her vision.

 

Still in her panic, but her head now cleared, the time traveler flung open the bedroom door.

 

"Chloe!" Max yelled, fear and panic very obviously present in her tone.

 

"Chloe!" _Oh my god.. Oh my god! No, no. I've lost to many people! She can't be..._ "Chloe!?" Max stumbled down the wooden planked staircase, calling out Chloe's name yet again. Stopping just before reaching the bottom at seeing Chloe's confused expression as the punk stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

 

"Max? Maxaroon, you okay?" Chloe asked a skeptical look on her face with a spatula clutched in her left hand.

 

 _Deep breath, Max._ "Yeah, no worries." It was at this moment Max took full notice of the spatula in the bluenette's grip, and the flour smeared on her face and 'rock chick' sleep shirt. "Uh, Chloe?" Max gestured to the cooking utensil and smirked at the flour streaking her friend's cheek.

 

"Well, I was going to make you breakfast in bed." Chloe nodded her head towards the kitchen, the smell of pancakes suddenly overtook Max's senses.

 

"Aww wittle Chlo is still in there under all that punk." Max teased, despite having a genuine smile spread across her features.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes before an impish look crossed her face. "Care to assist Chef Chlo?" The bluenette struck a ridiculous pose causing Max to burst into laughter as she descended the rest of the stairs. She _almost_ missed the concerned look on Chloe's face.

 

"You're adorable." The brunette teased, fully expecting the mock shock on the punk's face that followed the statement, her look of concern completely wiped away.

 

"No fucking way, I'm hella hardcore." Chloe jested, pointing her spatula at the shorter girl, who was slowly approaching her.

 

"Oh really?" Max wiped the flour from Chloe's cheek with her thumb, showing the bluenette her finger for evidence. "Hella hardcore, Chef." She teased, wiping her finger off on her shorts.

 

"Shaddup, I don't have to share my food with unappreciative teases."

 

Max chuckled as she wandered into the kitchen after Chloe, taking in her surroundings. The countertop was covered in various ingredients and utensils, and the sloppy pancakes were sizzling in the pan on the stove. There were two plates set on the island counter behind them and the little tv in the corner had the news broadcasting on mute.

 

Chloe leaned against the cream colored countertop as she attempted to casually flip a pancake, miserably failing. Chloe pouted as she stared at the half cooked pancake currently sizzling on the stove next to the pan. "I was close..." The punk retrieved her gooey breakfast only to curse and drop it back down as the heat burned her fingers.

 

Max chuckled, "That's what the spatula is for, dork." Max walked around the mopey Chloe, picking up the black spatula and returning the breakfast delicacy to the pan.

 

"Well, Maxie, maybe I was going for a fashionably overdone type of thing." Chloe sarcastically mumbled, her pride obviously still lightly charred.

 

Max rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Chloe, hints of a challenge in her eyes. She took Chloe's hand in her own and kissed the red flesh as she peered up at the, now blushing, bluenette through her eyelashes. "You're a bit fashionably overdone yourself," Max quiped as she released Chloe's thin fingers.

 

It took Chloe a moment to process the brunette's words to her prior remark as she took in the little nerd she used to know to this... bolder Max. Before Chloe could open her mouth, Max was already saying something about syrup and dousing their breakfast with the sweet topping.

 

Chloe jumped up from the breakfast table and darted up the dark wood stairs. Moments later she emerged at the top of the partially concealed stairway, holding a DVD with "Blade Runner" printed on the casing in bold lettering.

 

Max slowly set her cup of coffee down on the old slightly marked up dining table and stepped towards a bouncing Chloe. Adorable dork, bouncing on her toes. The brunette moved her gaze from the movie case and up to her best friends glittering azure eyes. Her smile faltered as she noted the bruise becoming more prominent on her jaw. Trying to avoid making Chloe feel embarrassed or upset again Max ignored it to the best of her ability but couldn't help the twinge of sadness she felt for her blue haired friend and anger towards Chloe's "step douche."

 

 _She deserves so much better._ Max thought holding back a sigh as she resisted the urge to caress Chloe's bruised cheek. Instead she forced a smile and allowed the punker to play the movie. The two of them curled up on the couch, Max felt an overpowering need to protect this girl, and held her close. Receiving a funny look from Chloe, Max shrugged and stammered out a half assed explanation as to why she was currently groping her best friend.

 

The pair refocused their attention on the screen as Max tried to erase the pink tinging her cheeks by loosening her grip on the bluenette.

 

Chloe felt the absence of Max's arms around her and missing the warmth pushed herself back into Max's hold. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Both girls had a light blush adorning their flesh and neither was really paying attention to the movie that was presently playing. Max raked her fingertips through Chloe's messy blue strands and felt the bluenette relax into her touch.

 

About an hour after the movie had ended Max and Chloe stirred from their positions on the couch. Having fallen asleep at some point during the movie, the girls were tangled together on the couch in a mess of limbs with blankets strewn across their bodies.

 

Max rolled to her side nearly knocking the still sleeping punk from her position on the old tattered couch.

 

"Mmmhh." Chloe whined as she craned her head so she was facing Max's smug expression. The upper part of her body was on the couch however her legs were draped off the couch grazing the blue carpet. "Thanks for the warning." The punk girl mumbled out but was smiling a genuine smile, that Max seemed to be receiving frequently. Chloe pulled herself up into a standing position and looked down at the groggy brunette before giving an impish grin- a unnerving one at that- and sweeping the smaller girl up bridal style.

 

Max shrieked loudly in shock as Chloe picked her up and she called out protests as she was carried up the stairs. The bluenette shouldered open the door to her bedroom, which was adorned with a "Keep out" sign, and threw the still laughing brunette onto her bed. Max bounced on the mattress as she rolled over and sat up only to get her clothes, from the day before, thrown at her face.

 

"Put some pants on, I'm taking you to my secret hideout." Chloe faced Max for a moment before turning back to her closet and pulling out a random tank top and ripped pair of light blue jeans.

 

Max felt her cheeks burn as Chloe shamelessly began to undress, facing the closet with her back to Max. "Maybe if you'd stop stripping in front of me I'd believe you wanted me to put on pants." Max teased as she walked across the hall to the bathroom feeling very satisfied with her rebuke.

 

Max straightened up her clothing and glanced at her reflection in dirty mirror as she flicked off the light on her way out of the bathroom. She made her way downstairs and met Chloe in the driveway; the punk was leaning against her deathtrap of a truck smoking a cigarette.

 

"So, how do I look?" Max joked as she did a little spin for her best friend.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes before responding, "That's so yesterday." She chided in a mocking tone. Max playfully punched her shoulder and climbed into the passenger side of Chloe's truck.

 

The drive to Chloe's secret hideout was spent joking and teasing each other as well as fighting over control of the music, which led to a ridiculous argument about who had better music taste.

 

Upon their arrival Chloe hopped out of the car and spread out her arms gesturing to the junkyard around her as she spewed out a line about her home away from hell, "American Rust", or something along those lines. Max was too busy taking in the random old junk but, the way everything seemed to have a story made Max want to poke around and examine everything.

 

There were old rusty, beyond repair, cars from who knows how many years ago. Little trinkets and knick knacks all over the ground as well as broken bottles, which Max took note of to avoid slicing her feet up. In the center, there was a massive boat, chipped blue paint coating the lower half, that especially caught Max's attention. It was pretty much completely falling apart but there were a couple of chairs and empty beer bottles on the top deck that showed it must be safe enough to climb on.

 

Max wandered over and walked around the boat to observe it from every angle. Chloe watched her, a smirk adorning her features before she went to retrieve something from the back of her truck.

 

Reaching the back end of the boat Max noticed a little hideout she had missed before, a few feet away from where she was standing. Her curiosity got the better of her and she cautiously paced over to it. The entrance was covered by scraps of metal and other pieces of junk. She peeked through a hole in the barrier to see the inside, it had obviously been decorated by someone, yet it seemed it hadn't been touched in awhile. There were full ashtrays and cigarette stubs littering the space as well as empty beer bottles. Pillows and blankets were draped across seats that had obviously been taken out of some of the old cars with papers and snack bags covering their surfaces. Max's line of vision was brought over the wall to her right and she could just make out the words scribbled onto it.

 

Chloe ~~was~~ **is still** here.

 

Rachel ~~was here~~ **is gone**.

 

Max glanced behind her at Chloe, who was digging around in the bed of her truck, with a feeling of guilt nagging at her and a regretful sad expression twisting her freckled features. _Chloe... I'm sorry_. Max frowned as her thoughts drifted off to Rachel Amber. _Where did you run off to, Rach? You were supposed to watch over her for me, you promised. We were practically best friends after I... Whatever. Damage is done_. Zoning out, causing her to miss Chloe calling out her name, Max thought back to her last conversation with Rachel Amber...

 

-July 13, 2011-

 

_"Rachel, we've been friends pretty much since I arrived in Seattle, I mean, sure, you were just pretending at first so you could get close to me and approach me about my powers but now-"_

 

_"Max! You're rambling, girl, what's the matter?"_

 

_"Well, it's just that now that you've passed your tests and you're out of here I was kind of hoping..."_

 

_"Spit it out already!" Rachel prodded at her but her kind expression still remained._

 

_"I know you're planning on going to Arcadia Bay for Blackwell and-"_

 

_"Chloe." Rachel breathed, the realization of what Max wanted her to do hitting her, but she let her finish anyway._

 

_"Yeah." Max confirmed her voice softer now. "I'm needed here and I can't leave but you can and I was just hoping you could check on her. Ya know, make sure she's okay and everything."_

 

_"Of course, Max." Rachel placed her hand on Max's jacket clad arm as reassurance. "You've helped me through so much. I'll be there for her until you can again."_

 

_"Thanks Rach, you're the best."_

 

_"I know," Rachel flashed her signature smile. "Love ya, girly." She told her as she waved, walking in the direction of the train platform._

 

_"Likewise." Max smiled._

 

_Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled again regardless of Max's weak response. "See ya in a few years, Max, I'll miss you."_

 

_All of a sudden the realization hit Max that she was losing another friend, for who knows how long, at the last minute she rushed over to Rachel enveloping her in a hug. "I'll miss you too, Rachel, so much..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious; yes, Max knew Rachel. Oooooh suspense!
> 
> Okay, see ya next chapter, sorry this one was so short.


	4. Some Things We Cannot Erase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, humans! Here's chapter 4!
> 
> Now, I just wanted to say that whenever I get a new favorite, follow, or review it blows my mind that people actually enjoy my writing. So, thank you, I love it when I realize you actually exist! If anyone has actually read this far, congratulations on getting through my rambles and enjoy the story!
> 
> Chloe POV
> 
> P.S. sorry for the weird spacing last chapter it's back to normal now

"Hey Max _ine,_ "Chloe called, "Max are you... Okay?"

Max gasped, breathing hard, her hand slamming hard into the wall beside her for support. "Chloe, hey." Max forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Whatcha got there." She tried, but cringed at the way her voice awkwardly wavered.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at how pale Max had suddenly become. "Max." She whispered much more quietly this time. "Are you... sure you're okay?" Chloe asked, concern evident in her voice as she rocked back and forth on her toes.

Chloe wasn't very good at what she called "mushy shit" but she tried. Well, it wasn't so much that she wasn't good at comforting people she just wasn't good at comforting with words. Chloe much preferred physical comfort but she seemed to have a knack for reading people as well. Chloe could tell by Max's stiff body language she would not appreciate being touched.

Max straightened herself up and clenched her teeth as she mumbled incoherently.

"Uh, Okaaay?" Chloe grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at Max's back. The shorter girl walked around her and proceeded to push herself up onto the deck of the rusty boat. She reached up grabbing the side and pulled herself up as if she was mounting a horse, swinging her leg over the edge, Max didn't even put her foot against the side of the old thing for support as she skillfully swung up.

Chloe stared wondering exactly what this girl had been up to during her time in Seattle.

 _Maybe she took self defense classes or some shit. She seems kinda grumpy. Grumpy Max is grumpy. God, Chloe, maybe she's got a problem with the alcohol sitch? She's probably not a drinker._ Chloe had absolutely no idea but the latter theory was quickly debunked as Max yelled at her to "hurry her ass up with the beer already," as she so delicately put it.

Chloe practically flopped onto the surface of the wrecked boat as she pulled herself to her feet she was greeted with a smug smirk. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." The bluenette tossed the six pack onto the jagged edged table and dropped down onto a chair. Max cringed as her own chair squeaked and scratched against the floorboards when she pulled it out.

Glancing up Max noticed Chloe staring intently at her, fingers coiled around the neck of her beer. Chloe attempted to casually avert her eyes but Max caught her watching despite her efforts. The brunette sniggered and leaned forward whipping her own beer off the tabletop.

"Like what you see?" The shorter girl teased playfully, contrary to her pale anxiety ridden expression of only a few minutes ago.

Chloe rolled her eyes and decided to get right down to business. "So, I guess Seattle was hardcore." It wasn't really a question more an observation on Chloe's part.

Max's jaw clenched, Chloe scanned The freckled girl's face for clues about whatever was going through her head. Max swallowed and cleared her throat. "It was... different." She decided, then, "I felt lonely." She took a long swig of her beer with an ease that concerned the punk as she knew well what that had to mean.

"Really? I would have thought you would fit right in." Chloe deadpanned, making a point to avoid eye contact, although she was surprised at Max's blunt response.

"Passive aggressive much." Max asked but it felt more like an accusation.

Chloe's face took on a shocked expression for a moment at her friend's quip. The blue haired girl cleared her throat and took a rather long swig of her drink.

"Sorry." Max mumbled, "I just... I don't really want to..." She let out a frustrated sigh curling her hands into fists, her nails digging into the delicate skin of her palms. "Can we talk about something else?"

Chloe shrugged, "Whatever." She agreed nonchalantly but her thoughts were buzzing so loud she would not have been surprised if Max could hear them.

The feelings of both girls were quite contrasting as Max had an expression of relief etched into her features. Chloe, on the other hand, was feeling suspicious and nervous as she scanned Max, analyzing her movements and body language. If there was one thing Chloe Price was good at it was reading people.

Max shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which Chloe of course noticed, it only took her another moment to realize it was because she was staring. She was absorbing Max's entire image to memory and she had quite the hard focused stare going on. After realizing she was making Max somewhat uncomfortable she looked at Max with a new approach. Taking in the perfect subtle curves of her body, piercing blue of her eyes and the way her slim figure was bent as she leaned back against her chair.

 _Fuck. What are you doing idiot. Ugh, she probably thinks you are some creepy perv, staring at her like that! Goddamnit, Chloe._ The punk thought, in her inner turmoil, which Chloe was pretty sure Max had failed to pick up on. The tall girl blurted out a half assed sarcastic remark in an attempt to cover her tracks.

"Can't keep your eyes off me?" Max teased her friend, trying to brush off the fact she had been squirming under Chloe's gaze not a moment before.

"Uhm, listen, Chloe," Max started, all her bravado fading fast, "I know I have been kinda distant and standoffish since I got back.. but I am sorry I left. I didn't want to. I should have found some way to stay, there is no excuse or explanation that could ever make up for leaving y- ummph!"

Without a thought Chloe had her hand in Max's hair, smashing their lips together. _Oh, crap. Oh, fuck!_ She thought as time seemed to slow down around them. Max's shoulders seemed to lose some of their tension and relax, she was letting her guard down. Chloe moved her hand from the back of Max's head drawing her fingers along to the side of her neck. As soon as the brunette realized what exactly was happening she pulled away so fast it could have given Chloe whiplash.

The punk didn't process the lack of contact of a moment as she was still leaning forward. "You talk a lot ya know that, Caulfield." Chloe explained, her eyes... rougher but there was a hint of something else too, a barely noticeable waver.

Max could see something broken in Chloe that had not been there prior to her leaving for Seattle. Chloe could see a similar brokenness in Max but unlike Max she had no idea what it was.

Several beats dragged by before Max responded, having opted to go with the playful teasing response. "Not bad, Price, but I'm not nearly trashed enough for this." Max said, knowing own her words held truth.

Chloe smirked her walls shooting back up to protect her, "Gotta keep things interesting." The punk attempted to force a smile but quickly scrapped that for a quick sip of her beer. Well, what Chloe considered a sip may not be widely agreed upon.

The pair quickly fell back into their usual banter but the kiss lingered at the back of both of their minds, nagging.

Chloe drank and, blazed and, blasted her music until she couldn't make sense out of the words of the song. The scenery around her had long since turned fuzzy except for those blue orbs. She bets she could see them from across space. She wonders how she went five years without being able to look into those eyes.

Chloe had always been the type to get "mushy" as she would put it, when she was high. Right now, Chloe Price was practically on the moon.

When a certain blue-haired punk wakes up with a pounding head and way to much garbage at her feet, she squints holding her head as she tries to clear the hazy fog clouding her mind.

She vaguely remembers spinning around and stumbling across the top deck of the boat, music blaring with Max Caulfield.

Chloe craned her neck to get a better view of the whole room. She spotted the specific girl she happened to be searching for laying on the floor a few feet to her left, jacket bunched up under her head. Chloe is about to go (very obnoxiously) wake her up, a shit eating grin stretched across her visage.

Before she even gets up she remembers a detail that had been shoved away at the back of her mind. A blush dusted her features. _Ruining my punk cred, Cauliflower._ The bluenette tacked that nickname away for later use.

Chloe looked back over at Max, the brunette's brows were furrowed and Chloe could see her irises flicking around behind her eyelids. _Wonder if she has nightmares often..._

The tall bluenette frowned as she flipped stray pieces of her vibrant strands out of her eyes. Max was asleep but it seemed to Chloe she still had her guard up. After all, Chloe knew a thing or two about keeping people at a distance.

Max let out a small whimper that may as well have shattered Chloe's heart completely. Max swung her body around violently, letting out a borderline terrifying growl. _Should I wake her up? Can't people get paralyzed if you wake them up from a nightmare. No thats-_

Max curled tightly into herself letting out another soft noise somewhat like what Chloe associated with that of a kicked puppy. _Okay, okay, gotta wake her.. Umm, yeah I'll just._

Chloe quietly crawled over to Max, hesitating, unsure of how exactly to wake her friend. Although, from her new vantage point she noticed just how pale Max's bare arms were, like she hadn't spent much time in the sun. Upon closer inspection she noticed strange looking circular shaped scars with a line running through them which looked to have been scarred with some sort of blade or scalpel. There were two on the inside of her bicep on the right arm and one at the curve of her elbow.

The bluenette carefully reached forward to graze her fingers over the raised skin. Before the tips of her fingers came in contact she caught sight of her own scars on the inside of her wrists and forearms. Chloe retracted, sitting back on her heels as she debated with herself whether or not to mention it to Max when she woke up. _No. She'll tell me when she's ready_.

Chloe stood up, stretching and cracking more joints than she thought was possible. _Damn, last time I ever sleep on the floor, ever._

The tall punk stumbled out of what was probably once the control room and onto the main deck. She dug through her pockets and pulled out her cigarettes and a red chipped lighter. Touching the small flame to the tip of the stick she took a long pull and blew the smoke out into the air.

She puffed on her cigarette as she watched the sun peeking out over the horizon. Judging by pale pinks and purples painting the sky it had to be relatively early. Chloe slid her phone out of her jacket and clicked on the screen. She was greeted with a wall of texts some from Joyce, others from Frank, as well as what she assumed was an angry voicemail, from David. Rolling her eyes she flung the phone onto the table beside her and flicked the stub of her cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with the heel of her boot.

Chloe spun around when she heard the creaking of the floor boards behind her. Her expression softened at the sight of, a very sleepy, Max Caulfield. The brunette rubbed her eyes and Chloe took extra notice to the fact she was now sporting her jacket, covering her pale arms. She felt a pang of sadness that Max felt she had to hide something from her. _She left me, I have nothing to feel guilty about. She should have called. Why didn't she call?! What happened to her._

Chloe tried her best not to stare at Max's clothed arms, the placement of her scars now carved into her brain. She was not doing a very good job, she realized as she dragged her gaze back up to Max's face. "Sorry, you say something?"

Max gave her a quizzical look before playfully cupping her the bluenette's cheek running her thumb over the smooth flawless skin. Sliding her hand down to tilt the punk's chin up to meet her eyes, she just smirked as her eyes burned into Chloe's. Her playful facade dropped while her eyes drank up every detail of Chloe's face, landing on her pink lips.

Neither one of them was really sure who initiated it but they were kissing, lips pressed together perfectly. Chloe gripped Max's hips as the brunette intwined her fingers into the punk's fading azure locks. It wasn't fireworks. It was a nuclear bomb going off. Neither noticed, neither cared, blind to everything but each other.

Max seemed to come to senses first yet again, at the same moment Chloe moved her hand to Max's right arm. _Max, what happened to you, you were always so warm and receiving, so sweet._

"Max I'm-" _What can I say? "Max your being super weird, have anything to do with those weird as fuck scars on your arms."_ "Nevermind." Chloe eventually mumbled quietly.

"I came back for you." Max blurted her eyes searching for a reaction. She was not disappointed.

 _Holy fuck, what?!_ Chloe's eyes were the size of saucers as she stared straight at Max's face probing for any sign of a lie. Max didn't look nervous she looked curious but she had this hardness to her eyes Chloe kept seeing in her, kept trying to ignore. _What happened to you Max?_ Chloe found herself asking that question quite a lot since Max had returned _._

Chloe opened and closed her mouth but she couldn't seem to find any words.

"Chloe you kept me going, you..." Max stopped herself and Chloe took into account how often the brunette had been doing so. Max scowled at how pathetic she sounded and turned away from Chloe. "I should go."

 _Wait, what?! No way._ Chloe thought about latching onto Max's arm or calling out her name but her mind couldn't force her body to move. She just stared helplessly after the girl who meant more than anything to her. The girl who left her but also the girl who came back. Chloe had so many thoughts in her head she didn't know what to do with and she broke down.

The raging girl kicked the shitty old chair off the deck of the boat and reveled in the sound of it crashing into the junk below. She wanted to smash and throw anything in her reach, get her anger out. However, years of that had proven to hurt more than help so Chloe just sank to the ground her thoughts running wild while she was unable to regain control. _She's leaving me again. SHE'S RUNNING AWAY._

Tears streamed down the depressed punk's cheeks causing her to paw at her eyes in a failed attempt to stop them.

Now, Chloe Price doesn't cry. She gets sad, she definitely gets angry but she doesn't cry. At least not for a long time.

When she was twelve and broke her arm skateboarding, she tried to laugh it off and would deny ever even screaming. Max had been so worried she had seemed to be more upset than Chloe herself.

When she was thirteen and her cat died Max was there, William was there, Joyce was there. They had a small celebration in the backyard and even carved "Bongo, 1999-2008" into a thin flat stone.

When she was fourteen and her dad passed away, tears strung behind her eyes but never left her tear ducts. Max was there that day, she hugged her and didn't let go for what felt like centuries.

Max Caulfield never made it to the funeral.

Max Caulfield left for Seattle.

Max Caulfield left her...

That's when Chloe Price cried. She retreated into herself cocooned in her blankets hidden away in her bedroom. She had lost everything that ever meant anything to her.

...but then Max Caulfield came back, came back for her and Chloe Price loved her, she had always loved her.

Chloe cried, collapsed into a heap on the moldy splitting wood of the boat's deck. She wasn't hysterical, she was quite tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

She wasn't sure how she felt. Happy? Maybe Max returned the feelings she had trapped inside for so long. Angry? Max had taken so long to come back to her. Sad? It took this long for them to reunite, so much time was lost. _I will not lose anymore._

Chloe pushed herself up, dried her tears and jumped down off the boat. Max was nowhere to be seen. _Damn, for such a shorty she can move hella fast._ Chloe smirked, Max had always been the shorter of the two and Chloe had always teased her about it when they were kids.

The bluenette shook the memories away and hopped into her truck. Despite her father dying in a car accident Chloe could be a bit of a reckless driver.

The tall punk practically rolled out of her truck as she had barely put the vehicle in park before she was slamming the door shut. She was parked outside Max's apartment, the presence of her red jeep in the parking lot confirmed the brunette did actually live here. Chloe was about to bum rush the door when she realized she had no idea what Max's apartment number was. _Ahh, fuck._ Chloe looked around the parking spaces had fading numbers painted on them showing which spot belonged to who but the numbers were indecipherably faded.

Chloe kicked a pebble across the parking lot in her frustration before spotting another method of deduction. She took long strides over the the rusted mailboxes in front of the apartment block. _Max Caulfield. Max Caulfield... Maxine Caulfield, 219._ Chloe laughed to herself, thinking about the scowl that must have claimed her friend's features upon discovering Max _ine_ printed on her mailbox. Aforementioned scowl, obviously would've been accompanied by her signature "Max _never_ Maxine."

Chloe put old memories aside, focusing on her task at hand. _What do I say? What do I do?_ Chloe ascended the stairs, making her way up to Max _ine_ 's room. The usually confident punk felt a knot twisting in her stomach. _Butterflies, ugh, since when do I get nervous._ Chloe chided herself before she pushed her shoulders back as she stood up straight and walked, with her usual swagger, down the hall to where Max was now living.

Chloe could not deny that even the most optimistic person would have to be delusional to not notice how run down the place was. _Not like my room isn't a total shithole but this place is in a whole different category._

The ugly wallpaper, probably plastered on the walls since the 1950s, was peeling where the corners met (not to mention the poor color choice). One of the lights in the hallway was burnt out, giving the place a vaguely haunting aesthetic. Okay so, a _really_ haunting aesthetic.

There were not very many rooms on the floor, which didn't make much sense as Max's room was labeled number 219. _Renovations?_ Chloe tried to keep every horror movie cliche from invading her thoughts but could not help smirking at the fact little shy Max Caulfield had turned into a girl who would live in a bare, diminished place like this. _Some of the windows don't even have glass, just torn up screens. This place is way to cool, in a hella creepy way, but cool._

Reaching the splintering wood door, with 219 printed in a courier style font on the door, Chloe took one last survey of the hall, psyching herself up for how run down Max's living space had to be and what to _not_ say about it. Chloe seemed to lack a brain to mouth filter at least 97.48 percent of the time, precisely.

Taken out of her reverie by the sound of a doorknob twisting, a very rusty loud, doorknob. In a moment Chloe was face to face with Max. She stood there for a moment all coherent thoughts lost on her. In one swift motion her lips were grazing against Max's.

Chloe held her breath for a moment, until Max reciprocated. Chloe found herself smiling against the brunette's lips, they were warm, and soft, pressed against hers. Chloe could taste the mint from Max's toothpaste contrasting to her own morning breath, suddenly feeling stupid for not "prepping" or whatever. However, quick as the thought entered her mind it was replaced with Max.

Max kissing her.

Max, and the scent of cheap hand soap.

Max, and the scent of her perfume masked by the smells of the junkyard.

Chloe did not care. The bluenette found herself melting into the kiss, tangling her fingers into the brunette's hair. She felt like something in her was released from a long held captivity. She had been rescued by her knight in shining armor. Does that make her the princess? Chloe did not care.

This time Max did not break away from the touch when Chloe grazed her fingertips down her pale arms. Max's nimble artists fingers made their way down Chloe's neck, nails scraping lightly down her back to rest on her waist.

Chloe could feel what was coming, she had enough experience in this department to know they would not be slowing down. _I want_ this _... but not like_ this _._

"Wait... Wait, Max." Chloe breathed, her senses fully aware of how close they still were. Bodies pressed together, not allowing an inch of space between them. "I want this, us, I mean obviously because I.. You know, kissed you." Chloe felt a light blush filling her cheeks but she did not break eye contact. However, that did not stop her from internally chiding herself. _Chloe Price doesn't get flustered._

"Er.. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Max." _Oh fuck, dropped the L word on her._

"Chloe."

"I know it seems fast but it's been five years, Max. Yeah, maybe I'm not quite over that yet but, I do know that these feeling have been there ever since we were kids." She took a quick breath, still not allowing Max to get a word in. "I totally get it if you don't want to-"

Max was kissing her again. _Lot of that happening lately._ It wasn't like the kiss from moments before, it was short and chaste. And Chloe was melting. "You talk a lot, you know that, Price." Max smirked, thinking back to the same phrase, which Chloe had used the day before after that first kiss.

Chloe did not get the chance to respond because Max was kissing her again it was short just like the prior kiss but it was a confirmation. Chloe did not need to say anything she just smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into the apartment. They did not talk much, that could wait, they just enjoyed being in each other's presence. Talking and watching bad movies- maybe a little kissing thrown in for good measure- until they're stomachs hurt from the junk food, stupid jokes, and too loud laughter.

Their issues could be put on hold. Let them have this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again, it appears you have made it to the end of this chapter. Sorry it is a bit late, I talked more about that earlier at the beginning of this chapter. I am currently trying to type this little note up on the bus (I kinda have a slight fear of driving). The point is that its actually ridiculously hard to type on the bus, but I'm getting more done than I would've if I drove, right! 
> 
> That was all mostly pointless rambling, so if you haven't left yet I have a small announcement; 
> 
> I know the updates on this story have been spread apart and the chapters aren't all that long, the reason being I tend to lose my point. Well, I am here to tell you that things are starting to slow down a bit for me so the chapters will hopefully be posted more frequently but will remain relatively the same in length (2000-5000 words). 
> 
> Alright, well that's about all I have to say, although, I do feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh well.
> 
> Have a strange day and I'll see ya when I see ya!
> 
> *flies off in spaceship*


	5. Where do we go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A new chapter already!"
> 
> "Wow, Jae, you must really be on top of it."
> 
> *nods vigorously*
> 
> Lost my voice so what better way to make up for it than writing, here ya go!

_October 9th_

_Wowser, haven't written in here since before I came back to Arcadia Bay. I've been neglecting you, haven't I, journal?_

_Chloe kissed me last night... It's 3am. Last night qualifies at 3am, right? So many questions. However, it does seem a certain Chloe Price has been going after the "booty" since we were little pirates, amirite. Heh, so punny._

_Well I gotta say this is the first time I've felt safe and like I'm... home since I got out of that rank testing bunker. The Gyker Institution... No. Not gonna go there._

_Eh emm. Anyways, Priceless- as I've taken to calling her after she dropped Cauliflower on me during the movie, which resulting in a popcorn/tickle war. Bad Max. Bad Chlo- she's sleeping on my battered old couch in front of the tv. We watched bladerunner and it was just like old times, she even fell asleep on me. Same little blonde girl. Well, okay maybe not but she looks like her when she sleeps. Is that weird? Probably._

_I can see all the colors from the movie title screen reflecting off that shock of blue, she looks so beautiful. I'm sitting at the dining table which currently doesn't have any actual dining chairs, so I'm using a cardboard box with something or other inside it. Lucky I don't own anything worth breaking. That actually just sounds sad._

_Speaking of sad, is this sad? Anyways, I had another nightmare last night, the usual, nothing new. The nightmare is actually the reason I'm writing it's always helped me to unload my brain, not in the same way as photography but no camera equals no photos. I gotta get a job. And my medication, I didn't wanna take it in front of Chloe for obvious reasons. Guess I outta dig that out now. Guess this brings our session to an end. Nice talking to ya journal, you've always been a good listener._

* * *

 

Max shifted to get up off the moving box she was perched on. Closing her journal and tucking it back inside the aforementioned box she went to dig out her medication. She went into the bathroom pulling out her prescription and popping the two pills. Putting the bottles into the cabinet she nearly choked when she heard a loud crashing sound coming from the living room.

Slamming the cabinet closed with another loud bang she darted out of the bathroom. It was dark, her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness. The light that had comforted her in the bathroom gone, Max felt her stomach twist.

She did not like the dark. She hated it, she had been in what might as well have been a dark closet for years. She stumbled on a miscellaneous item cluttering the floor as she moved towards the living space. The concept of being on the ground, in the dark, bringing her back to bad memories.

Pain shot through her head, blood rushing out of her nose onto her shirt. Max collapsed to the floor, her fingernails digging into the floorboards, images flashing through her mind.

Darkness.

Pain.

Sliver of light, everything is fuzzy.

Hands. Touching her. Grabbing her. Probing her.

Breaking her mind. Breaking her body.

Fake smiles and reassuring voices.

Lies.

A prick to the neck, swimming lights until..

The darkness sets in.

Max can feel her mind releasing and she peels her eyes open. Spots are dancing in her vision and she can feel another stream of blood running down her chin but that shock of blue is unmistakable.

Chloe is standing over her. She must have screamed. _Fuck I woke her up. Sorry, Chlo..._ Max feels her lips crack and blood flakes off onto her already stained tank top. _No, not tank top... blanket?_ Max blinked a few more times and surveyed her surroundings she was on the couch covered in the soft blanket they had shared earlier, now covered in bloody stains. Her eyes curved over to the other side of the room. The tv was still on and, moving her head just a notch she could see those reflections on Chloe's messy blue locks.

That's when she realized Chloe's mouth was moving. She was talking. Whoops, must've totally just freaked her out. _Just the normal everyday life of Max Caulfield, everybody._

"-ear me," Max caught the tail end of her words as she strained to pull herself fully into awareness. _Chloe's here. I'm okay. This is my reality. Deep breath..._

Max wheezed and choked on the air breaking into a coughing fit. Chloe carefully eased the sputtering girl into a sitting position and brusquely patted her on the back. It was not particularly effective but Max appreciated the gesture.

The brunette gripped Chloe's arm tightly, barely half aware of her nails digging into the girl's pale, tattooed skin. She loosened her grip.

"Sorry, Chloe, I uh- I must've slipped." Max lied, averting her ocean blue's from Chloe's matching blue. The previously hacking girl attempted to wriggle out of Chloe's arms but found her attempts unsuccessful. The bluenette squeezed Max closer to her body and lay back on the couch, allowing Max to rest her head up on her chest.

Running her finger's through the smaller girl's hair, Chloe was eyeing her with a poorly hidden concern. "Max, are y-"

Knowing what Chloe was going to ask and not wanting to get into it, Max did not hesitate to interrupt. "What was that loud crash, did something break..?" She paused, "Are you hurt?"

Chloe bit her lip, seeming to decide whether to push the issue of Max's episode. Ultimately she let it go.

A small hint of a smile grazing her chapped lips, she began to explain. "Uh.." Chloe licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, "Yeah, I just kinda fell.."

She spared a glance down at Max who did not seem to know how to approach the situation. The smaller girl had a tiny smirk on her face but a hint of worry in her eye. Chloe opened her mouth to continue her explanation, "I fell off the couch and uh-" she glanced over at the coffee table. "Kinda accidentally broke the popcorn bowl."

Max buried her face into Chloe's shoulder, the brunette was shaking and it took Chloe a moment to realize she was laughing. After a moment the sheepish blunette joined in.

Max lifted her head, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she looked over at the broken shards of their popcorn bowl and pieces of popcorn scattered over the carpet. Quickly realizing the popcorn wasn't from the broken bowl but from their popcorn throwing antics earlier. Max broke into another fit of laughter dragging her eyes back up to Chloe's as she caught her breath.

"Dork."

Chloe mocking gasped, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, my dear pillow princess, you wound your faithful mistress." Chloe smirked down at the brunette, who excessively rolled her blue eyes up into her head with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't be so quick to judge mistress, I might surprise you."

Max did. The broken bowl, popcorn crumbs and Max's little episode was quickly forgotten. Their lips smashed together, wandering hands exploring, and minds leaving everything else behind.

* * *

 

Max awoke with the sun shining through the faded blinds covering the windows. She was instantly aware of Chloe's presence at the end of the couch, she was cleaning up what looked to be the rest of the shattered bowl and stray pieces of popcorn that had previously littered the floor.

"Hey, whatareyou," Max's words slurred together from sleep, pausing to stretch and yawn, the groggy brunette pushed herself up from the grungy couch cushions. "You don't hafta... do that." She rubbed her at her face and peered over at Chloe, eyes still half lidded.

"Aww, is Maxipad still sleepy." Despite the teasing Chloe was giving her a genuine smile that she hadn't realized how much she missed until that moment.

"Yeah... Cuddle me Chlobear." Max wrapped herself around Chloe's right arm similar to how she imagined a koala would. Chloe chuckled as she rolled her eyes at the nickname, still unable to resist the shorter girl.

"Two Whales?" Chloe blurted, holding back the urge to pounce on the brunette by her side.

Max sniggered before shrugging, "I would love to eat you for breakfast." She stood up as she began to walk into the back room, her bedroom- which lacked an actual bed- to get dressed.

Chloe's expression said it all but she squeaked out a disbelieving, "What!?"

Max twisted her features into a confused expression of innocence, "I said, I would love to get breakfast with you." Her visage morphed back into a tiny smirk.

"Hm, did you now?" Chloe prodded despite the corner of her mouth quirking up.

"Careful, Joyce has already deemed me a good girl." Max broke out into a self satisfied grin as if challenging her companion.

"Wouldn't wanna ruin that, would we?"

Chloe hoisted her body off the couch, rethinking her whole Two Whales idea and contemplating having some Max instead. She smacked her lips together, slinking over towards her- already established- counterpart. She was about to make her move when she discovered Max had already done all the work for her and was shamelessly undressing but with her back to Chloe.

The freckled girl shot Chloe an alluring look over her shoulder causing the older girl's jaw to drop the rest of the way to the floor. Tugging her pants up onto her hips she spun around and roughly kissed Chloe before the taller girl had even registered the movement. Chloe began kissing back only to have Max withdraw and swipe a black tank top off a barren shelf.

"Looking a little pink, sweetie." Max had her shirt half way up her arms before she lost it and burst into a fit of laughter, at Chloe's shocked facial expression.

Regardless of the fact that the joke was on her, Chloe joined in Max's laughter before sputtering out a half thought out retaliation about how much Max had changed over the years.

This abruptly put a damper on the laughter. "Max, what- I didn't mean it however you're taking it, swear."

"No, I know, I'm fine. It's okay because, you're right." Max sighed in resignation. _Ugh, great you made her feel bad. Gotta fix this. I could rewind and just not give her... that.. look._

"Max, come on I'm a dick. I'm sorry, it's not as if I haven't changed to. Maybe even more than you." Chloe pleaded.

 _No, it's Chloe, can't rewind. She'll know something is up anyway, besides I don't wanna lie to her._ Max gave a small, reassuring smile, that Chloe did not buy at all but accepted.

Half way down the creaky stairs from Max's tiny apartment Chloe decided to open her mouth. "Max, you're my girlfriend and I'm sorry I'm a douchy bitch. Uh, sorry, I suck at apologies." Chloe hung her head with a look on her face that looked like that of a kicked puppy.

Realizing she compared her _girlfriend_ to puppies way to often brought a small smile to her face at the notions of girlfriend and puppy. _I actually have a girlfriend, and it's Chloe. Oh my god. I wish.. I wish mom and dad could be here to see this._ Her tone turned somber again but another glance at Chloe brought her spirits up.

"Come on puppy Chlo, lets get breaky." She bounced a bit as she dragged a quizzical Chloe over to a parked moped.

"This is yours!?" Chloe asked, as she adorned her well known shit eating grin. "Maaxie?" Chloe sung in her sing songy voice. "Can I drive?!" She blurted losing all remaining tact.

 _Oh, god. No fucking way._ "No fucking way, Chloe." Max crossed her arms and stood protectively in front of her bike. "You don't even have a motorbike license."

"Maybe I do."

"You don't"

" _You_ don't know that." She accused emphasizing "you" and wriggling a finger at Max.

Max shoved Chloe hand back down and shook her head, "Yes, Chloe, I do. I've seen that deathtrap you pass off as a truck."

* * *

 

Upon arriving at Two Whales, Max climbed off her moped and left her helmet sitting on the seat. She watched Chloe for a moment as the bluenette fumbled with her own helmet before, with a self satisfied smirk, she reached up and helped her.

"That was hella awesome!" Chloe's cheeks were flushed pink from the cold wind and she was bouncing on her toes. "Can we do a lap around the block, please?" The bluenette had an light grip on Max's forearms while her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout.

Max snorted, "Later, Chlo, promise, For now breakfast!" Max started in the direction of the Two Whales as she slid their fingers together.

The two girls walked around to the front of the diner and Chloe leapt up the two stairs in one stride. Pulling Max after her, who tried but failed to match her pace.

"God, Chloe! Slow down my legs aren't as long as yours." She pulled her hand from Chloe's ironlike grip, slightly frowning.

Chloe had a crestfallen look on her face, which she attempted to hide, at Max's pulling away.

"Chlo, I'm sorry, I just don't like to be dragged behind like that." Max stared up into Chloe's eyes. The bluenette nodded, mumbling apologetically. Max grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, showing she wasn't angry.

Chloe's spirits lifted at the small gesture as they made their way over to "their" booth. Chloe swung her legs onto the seat before dropping down to sit. Max snorted as she sat down across from her girlfriend. _Girlfriend, yeah, still getting used to that one._ The brunette allowed herself a smile, one, she hadn't shown in years _._

"I'm gonna introduce you to Joyce." Chloe bluntly stated as she reached across the table, looking for the warmth of Max's soft hands.

"Uh, Chloe. Hate to break it to you but Joyce already knows me."

Chloe exaggeratively rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh before spewing her answer. "Yeah, Max, I know. She doesn't know you as my girlfriend though!" Chloe seemed confident but Max could tell she wasn't as sure as she seemed by the way the older girl clutched at her hand.

"Uh, what?" Max sputtered, unsure about it. She knew Joyce was cool but, she also remembered Chloe's grandparents on her mom's side were super conservative. _What if Joyce takes after them?_ "Chloe, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I want everyone to know you're mine." She smiled but Max could identify nervousness behind her facade.

"You seem nervous, Chlo." Max stated.

Chloe groaned, "Stop it with the whole "analyzing my feelings" thing. I think you pretty much predicted everything in the whole five years we were separated last night. I couldn't even enjoy the movie." She was pouting but Max could tell she was impressed and in a way relieved that the younger girl could read her so well.

"So, what's the problem, then?"

"I just, my mom never... I never told her that I'm hella gay." Max raised and eyebrow at the bluenette. "She never asked!" Chloe defended just a bit to loudly. She lowered her voice, noticing a few of the patrons looking in their direction. "You know how my grandparents are and, I guess I just wanted to hope she'd be cool versus her actually finding out."

Max nodded, "We don't have to tell her yet, it's up to you baby."

Chloe seemed to be more focused on how she felt about the pet name than about telling Joyce for a moment. Until they both spotted that exact person making her way over to their table.

_Speak of the devil. Or not... Joyce is way to sweet. Max what are you... Just focus! Chloe needs you here, girl._

Max snapped herself back into reality catching the tail end of Joyce chiding Chloe about free food.

Max noted that they were still holding hands but Joyce hadn't seem to catch it yet. _Oh, nope, never mind._ Max followed Joyce's gaze to her and Chloe's intertwined fingers.

"Somethin' you two wanna be tellin me?" Joyce asked, she had her authorative voice on, which always made Max confess all her secrets as a kid.

"Max is my girlfriend now and I think I actually might have had a _tiny_ crush her back when we were kids and now she's back and we're together and I know I act like I don't care but I don't know what I'll do if you hate me." Chloe spit it out all on one breath, her heart thumping out of her chest. "I mentioned Max and I are dating, right." Chloe squeaked out in a small voice. Max had never heard her sound so vulnerable before but that's exactly what she was, vulnerable.

"...Chloe..." Joyce breathed out her daughter's name so quietly Max had to strain to hear. The blonde woman's eyes were sparkling with tears, alarms began to set off in Max's head until she noticed the hint of a soft smile threatening to take over Joyce's face. "It breaks my heart that you would ever think-" Joyce's words were lost in the back of her throat as she placed her pen and pad on the scuffed diner table.

Chloe slowly eased out of her booth and gently placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Joy- mom." Chloe looked to Max for help but before the shorter girl could move Joyce was straightening up and turning to look Chloe in the eye.

"No, Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm your mother and I made you feel like you couldn't come to me. I'm so sorry, baby girl, that this had to be a big deal." She pulled Chloe into a tight hug, the kind only a mother is capable of giving. The tall girl stood there stiffly for a moment before reciprocating and wrapping her arms around Joyce.

"Ya know," Joyce began as she wiped her eyes and cheeks with the heel of her palm. "If William were here, I'd owe him a twenty" Joyce smiled, her usual cheery southern drawl smoothing out the stutters from her tears.

"What?" Chloe asked her eyes widening, unsure if her mother was actually saying what she suspected.

Max giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "Did you.. Did you guys actually make a bet on-" Chloe couldn't even finish her sentence.

"If you like girls?" Chloe slowly nodded and Joyce let out a sheepish chuckle. Max's smile was growing wider by the second, it looked like her face would split in half. "Yes, we did." Joyce finished. Chloe's jaw dropped and Max finally lost her composure and burst into laughter.

"Oh.. my.. god, Chloe!" Max wheezed as she tried to calm her laughter, "Your parents stayed up at night making bets on what we were doing in the next room!"

Joyce turned her attention to Max and ruffled up the girl's hair. "Now, now, Max, let's not reveal all my secrets, hun." Max seemed to get herself under control and sat back to wait for the next bit.

"Wait," Chloe's face hardened, "Does step- er.. David, does he know, did you make bets on me with him." Chloe corrected "stepdouche" at the last second.

Joyce gave her a warning look but answered anyway, "No, Chloe, just your father. David wouldn't, he doesn't have the same sense of humor." Joyce glanced away from her daughter's face for a moment, glancing out the diner windows. "Your dad always thought you'd prefer a tux." Joyce rubbed Chloe's arm, who was doing her best to hold back her tears at the mention of her father.

Max got up out of her seat to go comfort Chloe, when she saw a flash of long dark hair out the window. There was something familiar about the girl- a feeling- that Max couldn't quite place, even only catching a glimpse. She filed it away for later, for after she comforted her girlfriend. _Chloe comes first, always._

Max clutched Chloe's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze- the action seemed to be becoming a common theme with them- and turned to Joyce. "We're like a big mushy soap opera." Max joked, "And, just for the sake of the show, I take it you don't mind this.." Max lifted their hands up and placed her free hand on top of the already intwined ones as if to say; _yeah, this is mine_.

"Can't say I'm not surprised but I'm not shocked." Joyce admitted, "Honestly, it makes perfect sense now that I think about it."

Chloe looked up from staring at her fingers, which were interlocked with Max's. "Can we just pretend this whole thing never happened?" Chloe asked her voice back to carrying its usual bravado but with a twinge of sheepishness, "Gotta maintain my street cred. Can't have the mushy shit ruining my rep." Max snorted, while Joyce shook her head but all of them were smiling.

Max glanced out the window again, searching for any sign of the flash of dark hair. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off and it had been coming from that girl in waves.

"I think I'm just gonna take a quick breath of fresh air, leave you two to have a mother daughter moment..." Max brought her gaze up to Chloe, "Without spectators to witness the crumbling of your "street cred."" Max spun on her heel giving Chloe a wink and wave with the flick of her wrist, as she tried to look casual while rushing out of the diner.

There was a loud slam, after, which an unsettling, erie silence set in. Max's boots clacked against the cracking pavement as she rounded the corner of the diner scanning for whatever caused the disturbance.

With only a second of hesitance, Max peered around the edge of the diner into the short alley. Sure enough, there was a short, dark haired girl, she held a grown man nearly twice her size against a rusting chain-link fence.

Max drank in the details of the scene, one of the first things she noticed being a star tattoo on the inside of the girl's left wrist. Max spared a glance at her own wrist- sporting a matching tattoo- a mark which everyone of their group adorned as a way to identify each other. Max studied the girl a bit more closely, the familiarity hitting her square in the face. _Kristen. Dark hair, strong build, short stature... Shorter temper._

"Kristen?" Max hissed, phrasing it like a question although she didn't need confirmation.

Kristen craned her neck spotting the brunette her eyes catching sight of that same tattoo for confirmation. Just in case. "Looky here, just the girl I was hoping to run into." Kristen smiled too wide, carelessly dropping the man to the ground, who Max now recognized as Frank, the local drug dealer and frequenter at the diner.

"What are you doing here? I told you I got this." Max seethed in frustration, steam might as well have been streaming out of her ears. Max had proven herself to not be fond of being watched or babied, she's been on more than one mission, of sorts, in her years of training. _I know what I'm doing._

Kristen sighed her intimidating nature dissipating and her slumped posture reflecting her exhaustion. "We have a situation, back at base. Something you're going to want to see for yourself."

Kristen and Max had become fast friends back in Seattle. She was from a group of renegades who had rescued her from a bad situation. The group of rebels had all been taken advantage of due to their extraordinary abilities, most had tragic stories. Regardless, Kristen and Max had been at a similar pace when it came to their powers and were always trying to one up the other. The two had a unique bond, a bit of a friendly rivalry but an equally understanding friendship, while occasionally having a bit of fun to relieve to the tension.

Max smirked at her old friend- well not that old- and extended her arms out, "What don't I get a hug first?"

Kristen sniggered but welcomed the embrace from the brunette. As they separated Kristen examined a stray strand of Max's tangles. "Your hair is growing out, it's nice but.. I liked the black."

"Yeah, I remember," Max teased her, earning a slap on the arm.

Kristen rolled her murky brown eyes but quickly seemed to remember the reason she had come. "Max, you really need to come back. It's important."

Max absorbed her surroundings her mind drifting back.

* * *

 

_June 20th, 2013_

_"Max."_

_"...Max?"_

_"Max? What the fuck are you.." Kristen jerked her shoulders in an attempt to snap her out of her stupor._

_"Huh.. Oh sorry Krisy."_

_"All good, Maxine." She retorted against the nickname. She paused for a moment, deeming it appropriate, she asked the question on her mind. "What was that? You've been sort of "going away" a lot lately."_

_"I know, and I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to think." Max's eyes swooped around the room. "I do now, and I think something happened to Rachel, something bad."_

_"It's Rachel I'm sure she's living it up." Kristen reassured her, but knew Max's hunch shouldn't be ignored._

_"She always checks in at least once a month. She has ever since she left for Arcadia."_

_"Max, I know but-"_

_"No! I have to go check on her."_

_"Wait, wait, hang on a second!" Kristen grabbed Max's arm, the one with the tattoo. "Please, just tell me what you saw."_

_Max took a deep breath and nodded. "I saw myself and Chloe, I think I've mentioned her-"_

_"Understatement.." The dark eyed girl mumbled._

_Max raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, sorry, keep going." Kristen encouraged._

_"It was memories, Rachel's, of us- Chloe and I- with her, like... she was trying to tell me something. It was almost like our lives flashing before her eyes. I could see it all from her view... Then when it ended there was a message."_

_"Like the weird mind communication you two do?"_

_"Yeah, that." Max affirmed her eyes going dark before continuing. "It said.. "It's your turn, come and save her.""_

_Kristen stood there in silence for a moment. "Okay. What do you want to do."_

_"I need to go to Arcadia. I need to find Rachel, something is so wrong, I can't.. feel her, not the way we used to be able to. She's like a sister to me, Kristen, I can't lose her. She's the closest thing to family I have left."_

_Kristen rested a hand on Max's shoulder, "Okay, we'll get Fernando to check it out ahead of time, yeah."_

_"Yeah, but there's one other person I need to find."_

* * *

 

Max fixed her gaze back on Kristen. _We have to find Rachel, I won't break my promise to her or the others like Kristen. I have to keep Chloe safe, she can't know anything._

"We'll head back to base tonight, but there's something I have do before we go." Max finished, her gaze drawing over towards the diner entrance.

"Max, it's kind of urgent." Kristen fidgeted. She never fidgets. _But Chloe..._ Max's eyes flashed red for a moment before she calmed herself down. _Stupid powers. Dumb fucking side effects._

"Meet me back at my place. You know the address." Max deadpanned but her face gave a warning. The short girl looked as if she wanted to argue but changed her mind, knowing when to not mess with the girl in front of her.

Kristen settled with a nod and began to walk off before Max stopped her. "Clean up your mess." She nodded her head towards the unconscious form of Frank Bowers on the concrete.

"Aye, aye, bosslady." Kristen gave a little salute at Max, voice dripping with sarcasm as she turned toward the man on the ground. She nudged him with her foot prior to aggressively pulling him along.

Max headed back inside the diner, where her best friend turned girlfriend waited. She joined Chloe back at the booth immediately feeling guilty.

"Hey, so don't hate me, but I gotta run." Max pleaded with her.

"Oh, yeah? Uh, thats cool." Chloe had a crestfallen look on her face despite the reassurances that she was fine. "We can get breakfast another time."

"Chloe, seriously, I'm sorry I don't want to do this but I have to." The brunette hesitated, "I'll tell you more someday, but for now trust me."

"I do but.. we did take your bike over here, so.."

"Ugh, right. I completely forgot." Max groaned, "Come on, I'll pull Lisa round the front and you can get your truck from my place."

"You named your moped Lisa."

"By all means if you have a problem you can walk." Max chided her, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, alright." Chloe threw her arms up in surrender. Her eyes drifted to the familiar small star tattoo on her girlfriend's wrist. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed until now.

"Nice tat." She said simply before breezing past Max and out the door of the establishment.

Max stood there for a moment before shaking it off and rushing out after her.

Max parked her moped in the parking lot of her apartment complex. She dismounted and gave Chloe a quick kiss before marching straight into her residence.

Chloe watched her go for a moment. Whatever was going down, that girl meant business.

She climbed into her truck and began to pull out of the parking lot before turning back and parking in the lot of an abandoned building next door. She hopped out and crept back over to Max's complex. She pressed her body against the worn brick of the old building and peaked around the corner.

She waited, and sure enough Max emerged from the apartment, followed by a dark haired brunette girl. Her hair was much darker than Max's and she was actually shorter than her. Finally comes the day when there's someone shorter than Max. Chloe chuckled to herself before shaking it off and focusing back on her girlfriend and this mystery girl.

The girl patted Max on the back and whispered something in her ear before strutting off to a black car with tinted windows. Max stood still for a moment before turning and jogging over to the dark vehicle. Pointing her friend- Chloe assumed, hoped?- across to the passenger side, she herself ducked into the driver's seat.

The car swerved out of the parking lot at a speed too fast for a place like Arcadia Bay, much less a parking lot full of other cars.

Chloe watched as the automobile disappeared down the road. Her brain was working overtime and she tried her best to dispel any theories showing her girlfriend in a bad light.

The problem being, Chloe's a pessimist.

The tall girl slid down the rough wall, the bricks scratching at her bare shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Wow, stuff, yay. 
> 
> Okay, so shit is happening. (Yeah, I'm so good at explaining myself.) 
> 
> So here just to try and clear things up for anyone who might be confused. 
> 
> Max was held captive in Seattle by an organization called the Gyker Institute. It is run by the government. She was abused.
> 
> Yes, her parents are dead.
> 
> Kristen is a canon character in the game and I put her in the story. Fernando will also make an appearance. 
> 
> Max was with a group of other escapees from Gyker and they all have star tattoos as an identification on the inside of the left wrist.
> 
> For the sake of spoilers I'm not going to say anything else.
> 
> You know, do the thing. I say it every chapter. Review, fav, follow, blah blah. If you want, ya know.
> 
> Okay, but for cereal (heh) thanks so much to all of you for reading specifically all the reviewers. Your comments, criticism, and encouragement mean a lot to me so, thank you! 
> 
> See ya next chapter,
> 
> *flies off in spaceship*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again...
> 
> This story has eight published chapters on fanfiction.net under the same username as here (bluejae93). I am planning on periodically posting those chapters on this site as well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and any comments or critiscism is welcome! :)


End file.
